Chapter 06
"PARTNERSHIP (1)" Main Events * Recognizing both Jugo's and Kankuro's talents, Hiro and Nagi challenge them for a Tag Duel in order to finish Jugo's trial at once. Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame & Kankuro vs. Hiro & Nagi Each duo shares a field and 8000 Life Points. Neither player can attack until all players have had a turn. Turn 1: Jugo * Activates "One Day of Peace". Chains with "TB - Ulysis, Ruler of Ki", Special Summoning itself. * Normal Summons "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune". * Overlays his both monsters to Xyz Summon "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Nagi * Normal Summons "Cure Mermaid". * Sets 3 cards. Turn 3: Kankuro * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Light Commander", using its effect to Special Summon "Reverse World's Death Guide" (sends "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter"). * Change Summons "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" with "Reverse World's Death Guide". ** Negates the effect of "Cure Mermaid". * Tunes both his monsters to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Life Burster". Activates its effect (Hiro & Nagi 8000 → 7500). * Sets 1 card. * During Kankuro's End Phase, Nagi activates her face-down "Aegis of Gaia" (Hiro & Nagi 7500 → 10500). Turn 4: Hiro * Activates "Double Edged Sword", destroying "Aegis of Gaia"; Nagi activates her face-down "Rainbow Life", discarding "Damage Mage" (Jugo & Kankuro 8000 → 6800) (Hiro & Nagi 10500 → 11000 → 14000). * Activates "Future Fusion", revealing "Bomb Cannon" and sending "Sticky Bomb" and "Wide Bomb" from his Deck to the Graveyard. ** Since "Wide Bomb" was sent to the Graveyard, all monsters lose 200 ATK (Caio: 2200 → 2000) (Life Burster: 2000 → 1800) (Mermaid: 1500 → 1300); and since "Sticky Bomb" and "Wide Bomb" were sent to the Graveyard, Hiro and Nagi take a total of 1000 damage (Hiro & Nagi 14000 → 15000). * Sets a monster and a card. Turn 5: Jugo * Draws "Unreasonable Burial". * Normal Summons "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts". * Activates the effect of "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes", detaching one Overlay Unit to switch the ATK and DEF of "Cure Mermaid" (ATK 800/DEF 1300). * Special Summons "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts". * Attacks "Cure Mermaid" with "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts", but Nagi activates her face-down "Draining Shield"; Jugo activates the effect of "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts", changing the target of "Draining Shield" to "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes" (Hiro & Nagi 15000 → 17000). The attack continues, destroying "Cure Mermaid" (Hiro & Nagi 17000 → 15500). * Attacks and destroys Hiro's Set "Des Lizard" with "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts". The effect of "Des Lizard" activates (Jugo & Kankuro 6800 → 5800) (Hiro & Nagi 15500 → 15000). ** "Des Lizard" would negate the attack of "Life Burster". * After the Battle Phase, "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts" is destroyed. Turn 6: Nagi * Normal Summons "Fairy Nurse". Activates its effect (Hiro & Nagi 15000 → 15500). * Activates "Risky Draw" - she draws "Life Emissary" and "Kebechet's Blessing". * Special Summons "Life Emissary". * Overlays both her monsters to Xyz Summon "Super Nurse Lily". * Sets 1 card. Turn 7: Kankuro * Activates the effect of "Reverse World's Life Burster" (Hiro & Nagi 15500 → 15000). Continues in the next chapter. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters